First Time
by CrystalPrison
Summary: Companion Piece to my story Second chances. The beginning of what happened that first night with Sasuke and Naruto in the Room of Requirement.


**Well...welcome everyone to my little yaoi-goodness oneshot. This is...kinda a missing scene to my HPxNaruto crossover Second Chances (Go read it if you haven't...please) that has kinda...been in high demand. And since I've hit a road block...I spent my weekend thinking of nice little NaruSasu goodness for my lovely reviewers...and anyone else who wants to read.**

**I'm pretty sure that fanfiction has rules against explicit sex...and it's 11pm and I'm way to tired to check, so I'm going off my memory...and if I feel like checking later and making this more detailed...well...I'll let people know. Somehow...  
**

**Warning. Here there be yaoi. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto...or the minor barely there Harry Potter references

* * *

**Sasuke grunted as his back hit something, a bed he assumed, and Naruto's weight pressed over him, hot and heavy, his lips somehow both harsh and gentle on his own. The others touch was hot, searing into him as if his touch alone could claim him.

He whined in wordless protest when Naruto broke the kiss, though it was quickly cut off by the feel of lips on his neck, teeth scraping along his skin. He couldn't help but cry out at the feel of teeth biting into his collarbone with a heady snarl. "Mine" The blond growled, nipping at the lobe of his ear, "All mine."

Sasuke scrambled with the effort to remove the blond's robes, and felt the other move in kind. Unfastening the robes was disregarded in favor of tearing them from the blond's body, only to be denied his skin by the clothes beneath them. Naruto laughed, breathless and needy, and within moments, the blond was shirtless. He took a moment to study the blond, lithe and lean, strong muscles easily visible beneath tanned skin before he attacked it.

He lapped at Naruto's exposed skin, nipping along his neck and raking his nails along the others back as he urged him closer. Naruto complied easily, his bare chest pressing to Sasuke's clothed one as his thigh found it's way between the Uchiha's thighs. For several minutes they lay like that, hips rocking as Sasuke laid his claim to Naruto, tasting and biting at skin that healed all to quickly, pressing warm kisses to each scar he could reach.

Sasuke gasped aloud as Naruto grew impatient, pushing him back and tearing at his clothing. Warm lips and calloused fingers mapped out his chest, slowly and deliberately claiming each inch of his chest. The blond nipped at his skin, marking him with harsher bites every few minutes.

Lips moved lower on his skin, kisses and soft nips were pressed to his stomach, his hips, and the blond hesitated for just half a second.

Dark blue, crimson tinted eyes met obsidian, and the blond smirked lecherously, popping the button on Sasuke's pants before slowly sliding pants and boxers down. Warm fingers were gentle as they touched newly exposed skin, his gaze holding hidden promises of what was to come. Sasuke groaned as fingers grew more sure on his body, and he scrambled to rid the other of the rest of his clothing, only to be pushed back.

The others grin was taunting, "Not yet, Sasuke," Naruto nearly purred in his ear, "You're mine before you get to do _anything_." His words were followed by a throaty chuckle, and a mouth lowering itself once more to Sasuke's body. Lips slid slowly lower, lower than before, past Sasuke's hips to tease his erection. Teasing shifted to a more defined approach, lips sucking hungrily at warm skin.

Fingers trailed down Sasuke's back, skimming over his skin, to his thighs and back up. Fingers left his skin, he heard a click, and then once more the fingers returned, cool and slick on his skin. For a moment, he considered protesting, and then Naruto sucked deliberately harder as fingers pressed just so into his body.

Sasuke snarled, fingers clutching at the sheets at the increase of sensation, the feel of heady pressure and pleasure rolling into him. Naruto's lips found his once more, and the kiss they shared was sloppy and messy as Naruto stroked him with one hand.

With increasing desperation, he tore at the other's pants, nearly ripping them to shreds in his desire to really _feel_ his blond. Sheer need rolled through him as Naruto crooked his fingers just right, and he shuddered. "Fuck! Dobe, more. Now!" The order was demeaned by the harsh pant of his breath.

Naruto chuckled darkly, but pressed another finger into him, "Now is not the time to insult me, is it, Sasu-chan?" His voice was teasing, taunting the Uchiha, and he cried out again. "But I suppose, since you're so impatient..." He trailed off, removing his fingers from Sasuke and leaving him feeling strangely empty.

Another click sounded, and Sasuke looked down to see Naruto, tube of lube in hand, as he lined up just right. The blond lifted one of the Uchiha's legs, and Sasuke silently thanked his flexibility at the feel of Naruto pressed against his entrance. Warm fingers pressed to his cheek, forcing Sasuke to look Naruto in the eye. Warm lips claimed his once more, reassuringly as the blond shinobi carefully pressed inside him.

For a moment the blond held still, eyes tightly shut, his forehead resting against Sasuke's own. Their breath mingled as the two shinobi savored the feelings between them, the sheer heat that threatened to consume Sasuke at the feeling of being so damn full, and then Sasuke shifted his hips and the world shifted in a burst of sensation, sheer pleasure.

Their was pain, yes, pain the nagged at the senses, teasing through his body, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure, the sheer desire that lashed at his body with all the intensity that Naruto himself possessed. Naruto's pace was gentle at first, teasing, stroking, gaining a feel for the body beneath him, but that quickly fell away to a deeper need. Their bodies met in heady union, Naruto's lips and teeth marked him time and time again.

The two cried out in unison as Naruto struck that spot in Sasuke _just right_. As pleasure lashed through Sasuke and he clenched around the blond, they devoured each other's mouths, as pleasure consumed them in haze of light.

Naruto chuckled, resting on top of Sasuke as they fought to catch their breath. He nuzzled affectionately into the dark haired boy's neck, kissing one of the many marks he'd made. "Mmm... that was fun..." He mused, kissing his neck again, "Ready for more?"

* * *

**So...does my yaoi make up for the lack of an update? I kinda hope someone says yes.**

**Seriously...if you don't read my story, Second Chances, you should go do so...make a girl feel good.**

**And for the record...unless I slide a mention of something in, and it is demanded to no end...this will remain a oneshot.**

**Read and review!**

**~CP  
**


End file.
